1. Field of the Invention:
School bus warning lights, particlarly a unitary assembly or fitting for economically and reliably performing in accordance with SAE standards for vibration, moisture, dust, corrosion and photometric alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Baader, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,358;
Beaubien, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,758;
Falge, U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,603;
Woodcook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,390;
Worden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,642;
Worden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,356;
Pawloski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,323;
Magi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,321.
Applicant's improvement consists in an improved annular body adapted as a fitting for supporting the combination of a lens cover superstructure and the sealed beam bulb assembly.